villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Eleanor Reigns
Eleanor Reigns is a dead woman whose restless soul while residing within the mirrors, seeks revenge for her death and she is the main antagonist of Mirrors 2, sequel to the 2008 horror movie Mirrors. She was portrayed by Stephanie Honoré Sanchez. History One year prior to the events of the movie, Max Matheson is involved in a car accident that kills his fiancée, Kayla. Due to the accident, he becomes emotionally disturbed and undergoes psychological treatment with Dr. Beaumont (Ann Mckenzie), making some progress in dealing with the guilt over the accident. To help Max move forward, his father, Jack Matheson, reopens the Mayflower Department Store in New Orleans and invites Max to replace the security guard, who recently quit under mysterious circumstances while "cutting himself up" on duty. Max accepts the job and his father introduces him to the store manager, Keller Landreaux, the buyer, Jenna McCarty, and the vice-president of operations, Ryan Parker. Before his first shift, Max sees a vision of a dead woman in a mirror, then sees Jenna's reflection, ripping off her head. Meanwhile, Jenna is killed by her reflection, being thrown through glass doors and a shard of glass decapitating her. Max realizes that he foresees the deaths in the mirrors. That night, he tries to find the ghost, but instead sees Ryan's reflection being eviscerated. He tries to contact Ryan, but gets no response. Later, Ryan is killed, in the same way as his reflection. Max sees his father's face covered in cuts in a puddle then races to his father's house. Jack is almost killed by his reflection, after Max made it to his house and hints to whoever is manipulating the mirrors that he would do whatever she wants him to do if she spares his father. Max later returns to the Mayflower, but he is stopped by Detectives Huston and Piccirilli, explaining about what happened in Ryan and Jenna's deaths. Max denies any involvements and, though they remain suspicious, they let Max get back to his work. Max goes to the main mirror, to find out who the ghost is. Suddenly, Max's reflection shows a light, which Max follows in each of the mirrors. He finds a box and opens it to find an ID of a woman named Eleanor Reigns, a new employee of the Mayflower who disappeared 2 months ago. The light shines outside and Max finds a missing person flier for Eleanor. Max reads it as he contacts Eleanor's older sister Elizabeth to learn details of her disappearance. Together, they discover that someone had deleted the surveillance files on the night of Eleanor's disappearance in the store's computer. Max and Elizabeth visit Henry Schow, the store's former security guard and the last person who reached the files. Henry's mouth had been scarred by his reflection. Through Henry, they learn that Eleanor is dead and her spirit is seeking revenge on whoever was involved in her murder. Two months prior, during the Mayflower's grand opening party, Jenna and Ryan spiked Eleanor's drink with drugs. Keller raped Eleanor while she was intoxicated and was directly responsible of her death. Henry found Keller burying Eleanor's body in Mayflower's basement and is ordered to delete the surveillance files to cover up the crime. Two days after her death, Eleanor, whose soul is trapped in the mirror world, began stalking her killers. She began to mutilate Henry by manipulating his reflection to eat shards of glass after he erased the files, and eventually killed Jenna and Ryan, before moving on to Keller. When Eleanor realized that the newly-hired Max could see her, and despite the fact that he had no involvement in her death, she forced him to help her make contact with her sister by threatening his father's life. Max realizes that his near-death experience a year prior has given him an ability to see the other side. Max and Elizabeth go to the Mayflower and search for Eleanor's body in its basement. They are chased by Keller, after he realizes that they know what happened. He nearly strangles Elizabeth, but Max saves her, thus duplicating the near-death encounter Max had experienced and allowing Elizabeth to see Eleanor. After seeing Eleanor again, Max wrestles Keller, pushing him to the main mirror. Eleanor kills Keller, saving Max and Elizabeth, but leaving them in shock. At the police station, Henry confesses to the detectives of his unintentional involvement in Eleanor's murder. Henry later screams after the police interrogation room's mirror starting to crack. Category:Noncorporeal Category:Female Category:Tragic Category:Vengeful Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Murderer Category:Symbolic Category:Successful Category:Deceased Category:Undead Category:Redeemed